M820A Scorpion Assault Vehicle Engineers
The M820A Scorpion AVE (also know as the 'Jack' and phonetically the 'Avee') was designed as a 'Jack of all trades' in engineering/sapper work. It is designed as a breacher vehicle, attacking and breaching enemy minefields and fortifications in order to clear a path for friendly forces. For its role, it carries a heavily modified turret. The standard 150mm cannon is replaced by a 190mm mortar, designed to level buildings and fortifications at short range. The raw power of this cannon can destroy bunkers and other fortifications quickly. On each side of the turret it carries a mine clearing charge, allowing it to clear long corridors through minefields. It also carries a mine plough to disable or otherwise disarm mines it encounters, and can also carry small cargo loads, with equipment for trench clearing, or disabling enemy defences. Modular Sections Front *Mine ploughs (Hydraulic) *Dozer blades (Hydraulic) *Front loader (Hydraulic) *Mat roll tough material to give it and the tanks following it a stable footing in muddy, sandy or other tough terrains (Hydraulic) *Bundles of Steel pipes which can be laid across ditches to provide the tank and the following vehicles better ease of movement over them. Rear *Earth moving scoop (Hydraulic) *Earth borer capable of boring 2 meters (Hydraulic) *Rake for scaring roads *Armoured sled for pulling along sapper teams or equipment. *Bundles of steel pipes. *Mine Ordinance Launcher Equipment (MOLE). A Mine launching sled that fires AT or AP mines from a modular launcher set up, with preset aiming sequences. The mines possess IFF detectors and a programmable life span, which explode once the time is up. More specialized AT mines can be launched that bounce up to damage anti-gravity vehicles. *WEASEL mine clearance system. Another sled system, this launches a missile which ejects a coiled tube 210m long, large enough to lie across a minefield. It is packed with high explosives, destroying mines within a seven meter radius and clearing a path. It also carries on board equipment for cutting granite, steel or drilling along with armoured explosive storage compartments. Gallery Image:Scorpion AVE 5.png|Scorpion AVE with bundles of steel pipes on the rear and front modules Image:Scorpion AVE 4.png|Scorpion AVE with a crane on rear and mat roll on front Image:Scorpion AVE 3.png|Scorpion AVE with road scarers on rear and front loader on front Image:Scorpion AVE 2.png|Scorpion AVE with earth borer on rear and dozer on front Image:Scorpion AVE 1.png|Scorpion AVE with earth moving scoop on rear and mine plow on front Image:Anti mine sled.png|WEASEL mine clearance system Image:Armoured sled.png|Armored sled used for pulling sapper teams and equipment Image:Mine sled.png|MOLE mine launcher sled UNSC Remarks "Those Charlie Foxtrots never put anti tank defences around the Kassheim gap, they thought no vehicle could breach the obstacles. We get two of these and next day we have Scorpions rolling down the express way to the city." "That gun is meant for blowing buildings to bits but everyone knows it's good for doing the same thing to people." "Digging a trench, filling a trench, laying mines, digging em up, clearing obstacles, putting 'em up, goin over sand mud and snow and drilling a great big fucking hole in the ground is nuthin' for this thing." "The real secret to AVE's success are those modular sections. No need to have dozens of independent vehicles for each of these functions, we just have a a single vehicle we can design on demand for its mission purpose. Its easy enough to change parts if a ARRV is on the scene, a Pelican is on standby to airlift parts or if we have them on site." Category:UNSC Vehicles